The Sibling
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Kagome gave up on Inuyasha long ago. As she walks in the rain, she discovers her true self...the demoness who laid dormant in her heart. When she runs into Sesshomaru, it is confirmed. She is his missing sister.
1. Chapter 1: The Dormant Soul

**Chapter One**

_**The Dormant Soul**_

Kagome gave a sad smile to Inuyasha as she let him go with Kikyo into the woods. "This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it?" she said. "Go ahead, I don't object. I know you love Kikyo."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Thank you, Kagome. I really appreciate it." Kikyo gave him a loving look and gave Kagome not a cold glare, but one of happiness.

"I, too, thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Kagome sighed softly and turned back to the direction of the well. "Sometimes I wish I'd never met him…" she whispered. "It's just too painful…"

Her tears dropped on to the edge of the well. Kagome was crying. She dried them as she told herself, "I've got to be strong! I can't wallow in my misery forever!"

As if the sky had heard her, it started to rain. "I bet God is crying over my words," she said sarcastically to nobody in particular. She started to walk away from the well, the drops of rain drumming down on her thin figure.

Just when she reached the outskirts of Kaede's village, a bright glow came from the bottle of Shikon shards around her neck. She was enveloped in holy pink light. Kagome was confused. "What's going on?" she mumbled to herself.

The villagers stopped their work to stare at the being surrounded by pure pink light. "Is that Lady Kagome?" they wondered among themselves. Then they heard it. Their favorite priestess scream.

Kagome was in terrible pain. It felt as if her body was being torn apart, being replaced with all sorts of accessories that were definitely not human. On top of that, strange memories began to appear one after another in her mind. And so her transformation started.

Two lavender strips appeared on each cheek, and an indigo crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Black hair became silver with streaks of blue. Her dull human nails became as sharp as Sesshomaru's. Her dull human senses heightened greatly. The pink light slowly turned purple mixed with magenta. Her clothing changed drastically. Instead of her comfortable, indecent clothes, she now wore a baby blue kimono with a red sash. The color of her eyes changed to molten gold with a hint of emerald. The light died, leaving a completely different person.

The villagers rubbed their eyes before yelling, "Lady Kagome?!"

Kagome could smell the filthy stench of humans on one side. On the other, she smelled the freshness of the forest, mixed in with the scents of mating. Her memories were different. Her human soul had been sealed off.

"At last, I come to the light again," she breathed. "Stupid human bitch, forcing a human soul to take over my body…"

The villagers quivered. "Lady Kagome?"

"I'm not that human whore you call a priestess, mortal wretches," she said coldly. Out of my sight before I slaughter you with these claws of mine."

One daring villager said shakily, but boldly, "You aren't Lady Kagome! Be gone from our village, demon!" She sneered.

"Oh? You think you can get rid of me? Since you are so daring, I'll reward you with something…" she said wickedly. Before the villagers could blink. The daring man had had his head cleaved off. "…death," she finished.

"Aaaaah Lady Kaede! A demoness has done something with Lady Kagome!" they screamed running to the hut of the elder priestess.

"A demon?!" Kaede grabbed her bow and arrows and headed outside.

"Hello, old hag. You are the one named Kaede, mm?" Kagome said.

Kaede launched an arrow at her. She just sidestepped it. "Now, now, I only want a certain someone. Give me information of him," she demanded, moving towards her. "My half brother Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha has no sisters!" Kaede said sharply. "The Western lord is his only other family!"

Kagome laughed. "That's because he's never seen or met me before! I disappeared before he was born! Inutaisho mated with that lowly human, and created him! A goddamned _half-breed!_"

"Who's a half-breed? Stay away from the old woman!" An extremely familiar filled Kaede's withered ears.

"Inuyasha! Do not destroy her yet! She claims she is your sister!" Kaede said sternly.

"I have no fucking sisters!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing tetsusaiga and aiming it towards Kagome. "Who are you?!" Kikyo was behind him. Kagome was disgusted by the scent of mating and grave soil.

"Inuyasha, you mated with a dead clay pot?! You disgrace our family! Sesshomaru should've killed you when he had the chance!" she snarled. She leaped at him.

Inuyasha saw the crescent moon on her forehead. "It can't be…I don't have a sister!" he yelled.

"I expected you to say that…after all, you've never seen me," she said coldly.

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" he shouted, raising Tetsusaiga up.

"Go ahead and kill me if you want to kill your second human wench!" she sneered. He stopped in mid-attack. "That's right, Inuyasha! Kagome the human is sealed in me!"

"What?!" Sango and Miroku ran out of a hut. "You can't be Kagome!"

"I sense demonic power from you," Miroku said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, monk?! I'm a fucking demon!" she snarled.

Suddenly Kagome sensed the presence of someone she hadn't seen in years. "I've something I need to do. We shall meet again, Inuyasha!" Kagome called, leaping into the air. She vanished over the tops of the trees.

"Damn that female bitch!" Inuyasha cursed. Kikyo gripped his arm tightly. _Kagome is a demon? Unbelievable. She is my reincarnation!_

XXX

Sesshomaru had been traveling with Rin and Jaken when the wind blew by, bringing with it new scents and… Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. A certain scent assaulted his nose. _Sister? _He thought, looking in the direction the wind was blowing.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Is something the matter? Perhaps you are thinking to get rid of this annoying little whelp, and so may I–yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jaken cried.

"Be quiet, Jaken. Protect Rin, I'll be back. And do not kill her, I consider her my adopted daughter," Sesshomaru said coldly.

He started to walk away. Fortunately, Kagome was trekking along the same path. She and Sesshomaru met in the middle. "Hello, Sesshomaru. It's been a long time," she said, a twinkle in her eye at her younger brother.

For the first time in years, all of Sesshomaru's barriers broke apart. Emotions came raging through as he ran to her, gripping her to make sure she was real. "Kagome! My elder sister, at last you've come back to me," he said. She was just slightly taller than him.

"Sesshomaru, I want to ask you one thing," she said. "Why do you smell of a toad demon and a human?"

"Jaken is my disrespectful servant. Rin is a mortal girl who saved my life when I was seriously injured from Inuyasha's unexpected attack of the "Scar of the Wind"," Sesshomaru answered truthfully.

"Inuyasha _wounded_ you?! What a joke. You let that stupid boy get the best of you?!" she exclaimed.

"Father gave him the Tetsusaiga instead of me. All he gave me was Tenseiga! A sword worthless of its name! The only thing I've been grateful to it for is the resurrection of Rin," he said, looking down t his healing sword. "But now I've the Tokijin, acquired from an amateur of a swordsmith."

"Mm, and I still have the Shinsaiga," Kagome said.

"Oh yes, how come Father gave you the strongest sword?!" he complained.

"I may be a female, but I don't lack in sword fighting skills," she said. "Now, let me meet your group." They walked back together.

Jaken's huge eyes just became huger when he saw Sesshomaru walk back with an unfamiliar demoness. And for once, his lord looked overjoyed! "M'Lord Sesshomaru, how is it that you now show emotion?! Is she your mate?!" Jaken squawked.

"I cannot mate my sister, Jaken," Sesshomaru said, glaring at the hideous toad.

"Y-y-your sister, M'Lord?" Jaken quivered. "I thought you only had that demented half-breed as your brother!"

"I'm not a boy, thank you very much," Kagome said coldly.

Her nose caught the scent of Inuyasha and his group. "They are heading this way," she said simply.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru inquired. He sniffed the air and confirmed.

A second later, the said hanyou busted through the trees, yelling, "Where are you, you bastard?!"

"You dare call my little brother a bastard, my even younger brother?" Kagome said icily. "You will not face him today. You will face me."

"I'll beat you black and blue!" Inuyasha shouted, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and charging recklessly.

"Funny…I'll beat you red as the filthy blood in your veins," she said, drawing the Shinsaiga.

"Ha! Plenty of demons have said that to me, bitch-who-claims-to-be-my-sister," Inuyasha said.

"Oh? I see. Father was softer than I thought," she said. In a flash, she knocked Tetsasaiga from his hands and pinned him to the ground with the Shinsaiga pressing against his neck.

Inuyasha was shocked. _Not even Sesshomaru is this fast! Who is she really?_ He thought, looking at her. "Who are you?"

"Must I explain it again? I am Kagome, your older half-sister, little brother," she said, sighing and punching him in the face.

Sesshomaru let a ghost of a smile come to his lips. His sister still retained her deadly skills. _Now it is only a matter of time before he dies, ending that filthy half-bred puppy's life, _he thought.

XXX

**Hello to you all as I am back once again with yet another story! I made it up a long time ago, but now I'm posting it! I hope you like it! Plz R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: She Who Is Immortal

**Chapter Two**

_**She Who Is Immortal**_

Inuyasa stared at the demoness on top of him, with her sword pressed to his neck. "Mother never told me I had a sister!" he said.

Kagome laughed. "Izaiyoi didn't know me, Inuyasha," she said. "So thus, you grew up without ever knowing me. Until that human bitch Aiya Higurashi, the human wench's mother, sealed me inside her. Now I've switched. I'm in control."

Inuyasha growled. "Give her back!" He tried to push his sister off, but in vain. "Alas, I think it's time Fate chose to end…your _life!!!"_ Inuyasha gave one sharp gasp as Kagome's claws went through his stomach and out the other side.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried, running to him.

"No, Kikyo! Stay away!" Inuyasha yelled. Too late.

All Kikyo saw before she died was a smirking Kagome and a shocked Inuyasha. Her body shattered and crumbled away into nothing as a white soul shot up and circled before rushing at Kagome.

"Hmph, because of her reincarnation inside me, I take the other half of the soul," Kagome growled.

Inuyasha stared at where Kikyo used to be, running towards them…One moment she'd been there, her hair flowing behind her…but the next instant, she was gone, her body now simply dust in the wind. "Ki…ky…o…" he whimpered.

Kagome turned to him. "Why do you mourn for those who have already died? It is a waste of your tears," she said coldly.

Realization hit Inuyasha in the head, and reality became real, for once. He slammed his fist into the ground and cried, "KIKYOOOO!"

"Get over it. You're a dog, and dogs do not cry over their dead," Kagome said.

"You have no idea what I feel like!" Inuyasha yelled, reacting quickly to her harsh words. "You have no idea what she meant to me!"

"Oh, I don't, do I? You don't know…what I've seen. Is it worse to see someone you love die in front of you or is it worse to see the mother you cherished kill herself in front of your eyes?! Which do you think is more painful, Inuyasha?!" Kagome snarled. Sesshomaru flinched.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Wha…what do you mean?" he asked. "I didn't know your mother was suicidal."

That insult earned him a lovely bump for his head. "Be quiet! Your mother didn't kill herself just because her husband went off and married another! How do you think I feel, eh?! How do you think _I_ felt?!" Kagome screamed. "She was Sesshomaru's mother, too!"

Inuyasha was silent. "Exactly. You don't know how it feels. Kikyo was not your family. She was your mate, not your mother. You may have loved her, but she is nothing," Kagome said.

"I don't care about you or my goddamned family, bitch!" Inuyasha roared.

"Oho, has the little puppy still got some life in him?" Kagome said. "Sesshomaru, kill him."

"My pleasure," the demon lord said coolly, coming over and raising his claws above his half brother's head. "Die, Inuyasha."

Something swished through the air and attempted to bash Sesshomaru off of Inuyasha. "Don't touch him, demon," Sango's voice echoed.

"Sango!" Inuyasha tried to hit his brother, but Sesshomaru leaped off and landed next to Kagome. The demon slayer came.

"Inuyasha, you'll die, so we can rid the world of your filthy blood! The ground will be a nice Inuyasha-red when we're finished with you," Kagome said.

"Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha said, grabbing hold of his Tetsusaiga again.

Kagome said, "Isn't that sword meaningless? I've already knocked it from your incapable hands once, and I can do it again." In a flash, Tetsusaiga was sent crashing through several trees.

Inuyasha clenched his fist. _Is there really no way to beat this witch? If only I could somehow perform the Wind Scar before she attacks…_

Kagome leaped backwards and landed next to the Tetsusaiga. "I'll take this, thank you," she said, yanking Tetsusaiga from the tree.

"What?! You shouldn't be able to hold the Tetsusaiga because of its barrier!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And who says I can't nullify barriers? You're a mere puppy who plays with toys while I'm some sort of goddess!" she crossed the Tetsusaiga and the Shinsaiga together.

"And bringing these two together with another one of the swords can give me the ultimate sword!" Sesshomaru gladly handed her his Tenseiga.

"I have no use for this useless sword," he said.

"Excellent, little brother. You've well," Kagomje praised Sesshomaru. (Oro? Can you imagine Kagome actually praising _Sesshomaru.)_

She brought the three swords together. A yellow light came from Tetsusaiga, a blue light came from Tenseiga, and a purple light came from Shinsaiga. The three blades began to merge.

Inuyasha stared as Kagome held the hilt of a sword that looked exactly like his Tetsusaiga, only it seemed to glow a faint bluish purple. "Now, Inuyasha…take a good look at what power is all about!"

Kagome flicked her wrist. The next second, the Wind Scar, more powerful than ever, came roaring towards Inuyasha. "Fuck!" he cursed, dodging out of the path of the blades of wind.

Kagome flicked her wrist again. This time tornadoes of white scythes came spinning through. Inuyasha barely evaded them. "You're good enough to dodge those, but not this!"

She swung the sword in a circle, then stuck it in the ground and began to chant.

"_O holy God who commands the sky_

_Please hear these words_

_And bathe your rich golden light_

_Upon my foe!_

_O holy God who commands the earth_

_Hear the tremors that shake the ground_

_And come forth_

_To cast your power upon my foe!_

_O holy God who commands the seas_

_Listen to the tidal waves_

_As they carry my message_

_And wash my foe away!"_

Lightning flashed in the sky, the earth began to tremble, and it started to rain. Sesshomaru knew what spell it was. It could only be used when the three swords Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga, and Shinsaiga were joined. It was a forbidden spell, but his sister had used it.

"Kagome, you used it…" he said quietly.

"Only to defeat this puppy born of our traitorous father and a human whore!" she growled. Sango gulped and thought, _They have a really BIG grudge against Inuyasha…_

"You know, Inuyasha…I think it's time that you died," Kagome said. She raised her sword…

Suddenly she froze up. "I sense someone is spying on us," she explained. She whirled around and leaped to the trees. "Show yourself, you filthy bastard!"

The trees were slashed apart and there was a man with a baboon suit standing there. "Very good, demoness. What is your name?" he asked smoothly.

"Foo, as if someone like you would need to know that," Kagome snorted.

"I do. Or would you rather me call you demoness for the rest of our encounters?" Naraku said.

"Save it for the fools, half-demon!" Kagome shouted, attacking him.

Naraku put up his usual barrier. But Kagome stabbed him through the chest. "You broke through my barrier…" he growled. "Who are you?"

"Why, I am Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's older sister. You know the human soul as Kagome, so that is my name," she said coolly, moving to slice Naraku's head off.

"Indeed, I see the resemblance," Naraku drawled. Kagome was growing tired of him and his pure evil presence.

"Then you can – wait…how clever of you, Naraku…using a golem…" she smirked.

"You see, don't you?" Naraku asked.

"I hope you see this!" Kagome slashed off the puppet's head. In its place was a pile of rocks and dirt with a wooden golem doll. "Ha, I hope Naraku understands that I will not bow down to him."

Inuyasha got up. "Heh, you should've killed me when you had the chance, Kagome," he said.

Kagome turned to him. "Perhaps when you have acquired more skills than your pitiful swordsmanship and your dull claws will I then kill you," she growled. "Now goodbye."

"Hey! Gimme back my Tetsusaiga!" he yelled.

Kagome separated the sword into three. She tossed Tetsusaiga over her shoulder, nearly skewering Inuyasha and Sango. "We shall meet again, Inuyasha…" Kagome and Sesshomaru disappeared to God knows where.

"This can't be good, Inuyasha. Be on your guard," Sango warned.

"I will. The next time those bastards show their faces around here, I'll kill them," he said firmly.

"Would you kill Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha froze.

"I-I…" he began, but Sango shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't. You could kill the demon, but you can't kill Kagome, can you?" she said.

Inuyasha looked at the ground. "There's no way I could ever think to kill her…Sango, what should I do?"

"What do you mean? And where's Kikyo, by the way?" Sango inquired.

"That demoness who claims to be my sister…she killed Kikyo. I loved her, too," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, let me ask you a question. Do you love Kagome?"

"I can't say I do…I loved Kikyo more," Inuyasha answered.

"Then forget it. Kagome means nothing more than a friend to you, I suppose," Sango said. She turned away from him and walked off.

Inuyasha thought about her words for a while before he got up to follow her. "I guess somebody told me…I was meant for this."

XXX

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was on a vacation in Hong Kong, and it wasn't that pleasant, but I hope you like this chapter.**

**MF15**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf and the Sword

**Chapter Three**

_**The Wolf and the Sword**_

Kagome sat down at the base of a gnarled old tree in Bokuseno's forest. "Talk, Sesshomaru. Tell me what you know of the old bat Totosai," she said, smiling at her younger brother.

"That old geezer is a spitting ancient fool who doesn't know the difference between a pig and a sword," the demon lord snorted. "He may be a sword smith, but he tends to hide behind our little brother whenever he's with them and I show up."

"Sounds like a coward who might as well be better off being a living fossil than a withering old brain," Kagome remarked. "I want to see him again. I want a new sword."

"Why? Isn't Shinsaiga already powerful enough?" Sesshomaru was slightly confused.

"The Shinsaiga was born from Father's fang. I detest that traitor from very bottom of my heart. I want him to make me a new Shinsaiga, from my own fang," Kagome answered. "Is that reason enough?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I trust in you, my faithful sister," he said. "Now, where shall we be off to?"

"I told you a moment ago. We will be going to Totosai's place," the female demon repeated. She touched his arm and they both rose into the air on their fluffy cloud transportations.

Kagome released her younger brother's arm as they sailed over the trees, heading towards the dim shadow of a volcano in the distance. "Is it possible that Totosai will refuse to make me a sword?" Kagome asked. "I heard he refused you."

"I don't know, has he seen you before?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"That old bat probably has forgotten what I look like, because the last time he saw me, I was but a mere child, and you were not born yet," Kagome snorted. "I'll knock the brains out of him if he doesn't remember me."

"Perhaps you should sit and watch him so he does not run away like he did to me," Sesshomaru suggested.

Kagome laughed a slightly hollow laugh, "Run? From me? Ha! That ancient geezer isn't even worth running after if it takes a few minutes just to catch him. We dog demons are blessed with a sharp sense of smell, we can detect many things."

Sesshomaru did not want to argue with his older sister. "Very well," he said. "It is your decision."

They arrived at Totosai's place in several moments. Kagome dispatched the cloud and gracefully walked to the mouth of the skeleton. _"Totosai!"_ she called, stepping into the cave.

He was sitting crosslegged with his hammer going up and down on another sword. He paused in midswing when his name was called by a slightly familiar voice. His round, bulbous eyes peered at the newcomers. He dropped his hammer when the first person he saw was Sesshomaru.

"It's you! Have you come for another sword?! Don't you know I already made you Tenseiga?!" he yelled, shaking a fist at the demon lord. He raised a slim silver eyebrow at this, and chuckled.

"Totosai, it was not my voice that called your name. Had it been, you would've dropped the hammer on your head," he chuckled.

"You old male crone, don't you remember me?! The daughter of Inutaisho?!" a female demon shrieked, leaping forward and grabbing the front of Totosai's clothing.

His eyes went even wider. "I remember you! Kagome, is it not? You share the same name as Inuyasha's companion!" he gasped.

"Good, you remember me. Inuyasha's Kagome is sealed in my body, but I like how I am now. Totosai, I have come to make a request," she said, adding a slight sweet tone to her voice.

"What is it, Young Mistress?" Totosai asked, getting on one knee and bowing so low, his eyes were pressed against the floor.

"Totosai, I would like you to reforge my Shinsaiga with one of my fangs. Don't run from me," she said.

Totosai jumped up in shock. "You're asking me to remake Shinsaiga with your fang?! It is impossible, I cannot copy another blade with exactly the same skills. I suppose I must make it slightly differently," he cried.

"One more thing, you old ant, treat my brother with respect," she said.

Sesshomaru heard a tiny voice from his shoulder and looked down to find the tiny flea Myoga speaking to him, "Sesshomaru, is that really Lady Kagome?"

He nodded. The flea gave an excited squeak and hopped right to her. "Lady Kagome, you've returned from your disappearance over two hundred years ago! At last, although you had the same name as Lord Inuyasha's friend, I thought you had returned then, but it appears you–" he said, before she squished him in between her fingers.

"The soul of that stupid bitch is mine to control, now. She won't overpower me," Kagome said to the old flea, tossing him over her shoulder.

Myoga straightened himself and said, "Please forgive me, Lady Kagome. I had no idea you would be so insulted." He did a little bow with two of his arms on his belly.

"Save it, ya old flea. Don't waste your breath telling me garbage," she snorted, returning her attention to Totosai and her Shinsaiga.

The aged swordsmith scratched his head and said, "I suppose I could make a new Shinsaiga, but why would you need to when you already have your father's sword? You can put it to great use!"

"I don't need the fang of that asshole!" she roared, taking the sword from the sheath, throwing it to the floor, and stepping on it, trying to crack it.

Totosai hastened to calm down the enraged female by saying, "Oh, all right, all right! I will make a new Shinsaiga, and break the old one in half."

He took up his heavy hammer and told Kagome to move. She gladly took her foot off of the sword and moved away. Totosai swung his hammer down and splintered the fang into fragments. He tossed the pieces out, and watched them sink into the lava.

"Now, if you want to get the new Shinsaiga, you'll have to give me one of your fangs," he said.

Kagome opened her mouth and tugged off a fang, handing it to Totosai. There was a bit of blood, but it healed and a fang grew back quickly. "How long will it take?" she questioned, sitting down.

"Hmm…" Totosai mused. "This is Totosai you're talking to! I should be able to have it ready for you in four days' time."

"All right then. Come along, Sesshomaru, we have a bone to pick with our dear little brother," Kagome said, walking out of the cave.

"Would it be wise to leave Totosai alone?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically.

Kagome waved her hand. "I've got it taken care of," she said. Sesshomaru stepped out of the cave. At once the entrance was sealed shut by something that shimmered purple, then vanished. "That will do the trick."

They got on their cloud transports and flew off, leaving Totosai in his cave with Myoga. He watched them go. "Myoga, do you know why Kagome would return after all this time she's been gone?" he inquired, looking at the flea.

"I don't know, actually. She said that the soul of the Kagome that stood by Inuyasha was trapped in her body," Myoga admitted.

Totosai looked down at the fang he held. "Well, I better start working," he said, taking up his hammer and blowing fire on the fang.

XXX

Inuyasha and his group were trudging along a dirt path when he smelled something. He growled, clenching his fist, "Why does that flea-bitten Koga have to bother me now?! I don't have Kagome with me, because she turned into my half-sister!"

In seconds, the whirlwind stopped in front of them. Koga stepped forward. "Hey, mutt, where's Kagome? I don't see her around. If you hurt her, I'll–"

"Shut up, Koga. She…she turned into a demoness."

"What?! Are you saying a demon cursed her?! Damn you to hell!" Koga shouted, aiming to kick Inuyasha's head with his legs.

"Koga, stop! Inuyasha's not to blame for this," Sango said, hurrying towards the two of them.

Kopga stopped in mid-kick, looking at the demon slayer. "Do you know where Kagome is?" he inquired.

"Inuyasha's telling the truth. The last time we saw the real Kagome, she told Inuyasha he could go with Kikyo. The next time we saw her, it wasn't her, it was a demoness who looked slightly like Sesshomaru, but with no armor or fluff," Sango explained. Koga lowered his foot.

"A demoness? How could that have happened?" Koga asked.

"We don't know," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha took a big sniff and almost gagged. "What the fuck they're coming to us!" he yelled, facing the sky.

"Who?" Koga said, puzzled.

"Ah, Inuyasha, were you talking with a wolf?" a feminine voice said.

Koga saw Sesshomaru jump to the ground with a demoness he had never seen before. "One of your enemies or something, Inutrasha?" he muttered.

"What do you want with me this time, bastards?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Patience is a virtue, little brother," the demoness said. "Now, I'm just waiting for Totosai to make me my sword, so I wanted to have a little fun today."

"Who the heck are you?" Koga asked. "And why do you have Kagome's scent on you?!"

"Your name is…Koga, am I correct?" the demoness said. "I am Kagome."

"You can't be her!"

"I assure you, I am," Kagome drawled, ducking when Koga was about to kick her. She grabbed his leg and threw him hard.

Koga crashed into Inuyasha and both went tumbling head over heels to the group, Koga on top. "Now, Inuyasha, attack me with the Tetsusaiga…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha threw Koga off and drew his sword. "I will! Wind Scar!!!" Streaks of yellow light split the ground as they headed for Kagome. She stood still, smirking.

From the front, it looked as if the attack had hit her, but really, she had jumped up to avoid it. Inuyasha was about to crow triumphantly when a fist connected with his face. "Is that all the power you have, dear little brother?" Kagome asked.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha sputtered. "That attack hit you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is what happens to you if you're blind," she said. She held up one finger and touched Inuyasha's forehead.

A blue glow was cast over him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nobody heard his words. They only saw his lips move frantically. "Perish, and let your half-breed blood flow over the ground from your demolished corpse!" she hissed.

Inuyasha yelled when he exploded. Koga stared. "Why would his sister try to kill him?" he wondered.

Kagome withdrew her fingers when he exploded, but was frustrated to find that there was no blood nor a corpse. "Hmph, bastard," she muttered.

She beckoned to Sesshomaru. He stepped forward at the gesture of her hand. Koga said, "Huh? I thought Inuyasha's older brother wouldn't follow the orders of a woman."

"I am the oldest in the family," Kagome said, turning her fierce golden eyes on him, molten gold clashing with deep blue. "I suggest you keep away from me."

"The mutt can't defeat you, but maybe I can. With the power of the Shikon shards in my legs!" he sped forward, cracking his knuckles.

Kagome smirked. "Fool," she said softly.

Sesshomaru snorted derisively, "You, a puny wolf, take down my all-powerful sister? You're going to greet death early."

Koga sped on, ignoring the warning Sesshomaru gave him. Inuyasha was unconscious on the ground, his hair dirty and his clothes blackened. Sango knelt over him, trying to shake him awake. "Inuyasha, wake up!"

Koga leaped up, intending to kick Kagome in the head. He held up a hand and poisonous mist sprayed from it. Koga coughed as it burned him. He fell to the ground, clutching his throat. Kagome's form loomed over him and she placed a foot on his chest.

"Well, wolf? Do you concede defeat?" she barked, putting pressure on his chest.

"N-no…ne…ver!" Koga gasped. He winced as she put more pressure into crushing his chest with her foot.

"Give it up," she said, taking her foot off him. She kneeled down and sprayed poison all over his legs. Koga was paralyzed. His vision blurred.

"And thank you…for these Shikon shards," she said coolly, pulling them from Koga's legs.

The last thing Koga saw before he blacked out was Kagome's victorious face. He reached out to her, but when he lost consciousness, his hand dropped to the ground. "Wolves always were weak," Kagome drawled.

Sango hadn't been able to wake Inuyasha up. It was as if he had gone into a deep sleep. She had even whacked him with her Hiraikotsu in an attempt to wake him up.

She stood up, glared at the demoness and screamed, "What the hell do you want from us?! You call this fun?! You're sick! You're not Kagome, you're just some demon fraud who calls herself Inuyasha's sister! YOU BITCH!!!!!"

The demon slayer lunged at Kagome, swinging her Hiraikotsu to hit her…"Look before you aim," came Sesshomaru's cold voice. Hiraikotsu had struck nothing.

Kagome said, "Come, Sesshomaru. We will go back to your toad and your human ward." He nodded, rising up on his cloud. They disappeared into the sky. Sango slumped to the ground, shaking. Miroku hurried over to her.

"Sango, come on. We'll have to wait for Koga and Inuyasha to wake up on their own."

She gave a quick nod of her head, and they laid Koga and Inuyasha side by side on the ground and waited for them to awaken from the darkness.

XXX

**Well, the third chapter to this story. Hope ya like it. R&R plz! ******

**MF15**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Bit of This

**Chapter Four**

_**A Little Bit of This**_

Jaken was asleep when they got back to him. A great big bubble of snot was forming out of his toady nostril. Rin was asleep with Ah Un curled around her. Kagome let a ghost of a smile show upon her lips.

"How did you come to have a little human girl by your side, Sesshomaru? You did only say she saved you when Inuyasha defeated you with the Wind Scar…" she said.

"Yes, I have suddenly grown fond of her after all this time I let her travel with me. She is not for a mate or anything, I assure you, dear little sister. She's only a human," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome felt a sudden tug on her stomach. She let out a small growl, "Damn it, she's woken up. It's troubling to force that human wench down…"

_You let me go! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_

_Damn it, you accursed human bitch, stay asleep, won't you?!_

_Where's Inuyasha? And why are you controlling my body?_

_You ought to know it originally wasn't your body anyway._

_What? What the heck are you talking about?_

_This is my body and your silly little mother forced your soul into me, and sealed me off._

_No, Mom wouldn't do that! She…_

_Tell me, what do you remember of ever being born?_

_Umm…well, I don't really. I just remember feeling a sharp sting and hearing a shriek of anger._

_That would be me. I shrieked._

_Then why?_

_Just go to sleep, damn it!_

Kagome the human could not protest, as Kagome the demoness tried to expel her spirit from her body, but ended up making her sleep again. "Fine, human wretch, sleep. Sleep until I die!"

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked quizzically.

His sister came out of the trance she was in. "Its nothing, Sesshomaru. The human soul has gone to sleep once more. Now, let us rest," she said.

She settled down in the branches of the tree Ah Un lay under and leaned against the trunk. She stared into the darkening sky, whispering, "What I wouldn't give to have her back…"

Sesshomaru heard his sister's words, but did not know whom she spoke of. He decided not to question it, as it wasn't his business anyway, so he sat down at the base of the tree and watched over his campsite.

The next morning Kagome jumped down from the branch and tapped Ah on the forehead and Un on the muzzle. The two-headed dragon woke up and saw his master's sister. She was bending down to the little girl he had curled around and gently shook her to wake her from her sleep.

Rin groggily answered, "Jaken, Rin wants sleep some more…"

"I'm not Jaken," answered a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice.

She opened and blinked her innocent brown eyes. A woman who looked like Sesshomaru without the fluff and armor was in her line of vision. She stood up and saw Sesshomaru talking with Jaken. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried happily, running to her lord and hugging him around the legs.

"Good morning, Rin. Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

Rin nodded. "Jaken-sama is funny, with that bubble blowing out of his nose," she said.

At this the toad demon sputtered his protest and Rin laughed. Kagome turned to look in the direction to where they were headed. _I can smell him…that vile baboon face, the one called Naraku…_she thought.

"Sesshomaru, he is this way. Come," she said, walking down the dirt path into the dark interior of the forest.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked. He sniffed the air to see and in the air was the heavy stench of Naraku. Only it was slightly more feminine. It also reeked of blood.

They continued to walk until they reached a clearing, in which a woman in a red and white kimono holding a fan lay spread-eagled in the dirt, her eyes wide and blank. There was a deep gash in her chest that oozed blood. Kagome's eyes flickered to the trees.

"This is not a corpse. This is a golem with a gash and Naraku's blood," she said, kicking the body.

"Very good, Kagome," Naraku's deep voice chuckled.

The Kagura corpse dissolved into nothing but rock, with a doll in the middle with a hair wrapped around it. "Show yourself, you disgusting half-breed," she said coolly, cracking the doll with her foot.

The shadow of a feather came overhead. The real Kagura landed, snapping open a fan and letting an extremely albino girl with black eyes get off. The albino girl raised a mirror for Kagome to look in.

Kagome looked into the mirror and at once felt the mirror trying to steal her soul. _Hmph, it won't steal mine, but I shall allow it to take the human wretch's soul…_

The mirror started to shake wildly. Kagura sent an attack at the two demons, "Dance of Blades!"

Sesshomaru leaped up and Kagura stared at him in all his demonic glory. He whipped out Tokijin from his side and slashed down. Kanna stepped in front of Kagura to intercept the attack.

The mirror sucked in Sesshomaru's attack and threw it back to him. "I wish that damned Totosai had made my sword sooner…" Kagome muttered as she grabbed Sesshomaru by the back of his kimono and pulled him out of the path of the attack.

She let him go once they touched the ground and stepped forward. "What does Naraku want?" she inquired.

"Naraku wants Sesshomaru's power, and he desires yours as well," Kagura said.

"Foo, that mentally retarded sad excuse for a half-demon desires the strength of a female dog demon? He must be so desperate for power that he sends his weak little servants to fetch his power for him. What a blind fool," Kagome snorted.

"Naraku-sama…demands your soul to examine…" Kanna spoke in her eerily blank tone.

"Well, you can tell him he can screw himself," she said, lashing out with the yellow whip of light and having it pierce right through the mirror, but the whip did not shatter the mirror.

Kanna held up the mirror in attempt to suck in Kagome's soul. She resisted, forcefully pulling her whip back and lashing out with her claws instead.

Kagura dealt with Sesshomaru as Kagome grappled with Kanna's mirror. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted, spinning up a few whirlwinds to drill right through the demon lord.

"Dragon Strike," he spoke calmly. Blue lightning zapped around and the cry of the dragon echoed through the air. One struck Kagura's feather, burning a hole through it. Kagura plummeted to the forest ground.

Kagome struck the mirror with her claws, but it didn't make a scratch. "Poison Mist!" Deadly green poison sprayed from her claws.

Kanna drew back, dropping the mirror as poison burned her hands. The mirror landed on the ground, its edges melting away form the poison. Kagome picked it up and threw it with all her might at a large boulder several feet away.

_Crccckkkk!_ The mirror shattered into thousands of fragments, splintering in little shards to the dirt floor.

Kanna stared at her shattered mirror. "Naraku-sama will be most displeased. Come, Kagura, we must inform Naraku-sama that his plan has failed," she said.

"Your mirror is done for," the wind witch muttered as se drew a feather from her hair after she had landed on the ground. She and Kanna took off for Naraku's castle.

"I wonder what he is up to, that Naraku," Kagome mused.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just knew that Naraku had to be up to no good.

Just then someone's voice rang through the forest. "I don't know, Miroku! But I can smell them!"

Inuyasha and his group emerged from the surrounding trees. They stopped short when they saw Kagome and Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.

"We happened to be fighting Naraku's servants, his weak little minions," Kagome answered calmly. "Tell me, Inuyasha, how is it that you are unable to defeat Naraku? It's quite simple, really…"

"Simple?! It is not simple fighting that bastard!" he yelled.

"I see, you are unable to answer. I suppose I shall go looking for my sword now, as the old coot probably finished with it by now," Kagome said. She jumped up, her cloud transport forming under her feet. "And Inuyasha, why is the wolf not with you?

Inuyasha grunted, "He went away, stupid flea-bitten animal."

"I see. I must go, now. Totosai had better stayed put in his cave. He can't've escaped from my barrier," she said, waving a clawed hand.

"Totosai? Why would she want to visit that old geezer of swords?" Inuyasha wondered.

Sesshomaru joined her and they disappeared. While Kagome had talked with Inuyasha, he told Ah Un to guard Rin and Jaken to protect them until they returned. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken sighed.

Inuyasha looked at the ground. There were the marks of a battle. "Did Kagome and Sesshomaru just fight Naraku? We saw Kagura and Kanna passing overhead…"

"I think they fought," Miroku said quietly.

"I guess you're right. There's no other explanation than that," Inuyasha said, examining the field of battle. Sango looked around and spotted something sparkling under a certain tree.

She knelt down and gasped. "Inuyasha, look at this!" she said, turning to her companion.

Inuyasha and Miroku rushed over. "It's…glass?" Inuyasha asked blankly.

"No ordinary glass, Inuyasha. I think this is Kanna's mirror. You said you didn't see it with her when they passed overhead. But how could the mirror have shattered?" Miroku said, putting a hand to his chin and starting to think about what could've happened in the fight.

"Inuyasha, do you suppose Kagome shattered Kanna's mirror?" Sango inquired.

"It's got to be. She's got more power than Naraku and Sesshomaru combined together. She could easily take down a mirror," Inuyasha replied, narrowing his eyes at the sky. "I wonder what she's up to…and why I didn't see her before…"

XXX

Kagome dispatched the barrier she had put around the cave and stepped inside. "Totosai, are you finished with my sword yet?" she asked.

The old swordsmith looked up. Once again, he was in midswing with his hammer. "Ah, Kagome, you've returned! I'm just about finished with your new sword, hang on a moment while I hone it and make sure it still works properly…"

She huffed and walked outside. "Sesshomaru, about Tenseiga…" she began.

Her brother looked at her. "What about this metal stick?" he asked.

"I would like to know…did you resurrect anybody with it yet?" she said.

"Yes. I used it to test on Jaken, and I used it to revive Rin," he answered.

"I see. So your ward, Rin, was killed and you brought her back to life?" she said.

"That would be correct, sister," he replied monotonously.

Totosai came out, cupped his hands to his mouth, and yelled, "Your sword is finished!"

Kagome looked at the old sword smith and whacked him on the head. "You do know I have sensitive hearing, don't you, you shriveled up piece of rat shit?" she growled.

Totosai rubbed his head and said, "I'm sorry, Lady Kagome. Well, here's your sword." He pointed to a shiny sword with a sapphire hilt that lay on the stone table he used for swordsmithing.

"What about the sheath?" Kagome inquired.

"I couldn't talk to Bokuseno about that because you barred me inside my own cave," Totosai explained.

"I see. I will have him make a sheath for me, then," Kagome said, turning around. "Thank you for your services, Totosai."

Behind her, Totosai bowed and murmured, "Take good care of the new Shinsaiga, Kagome."

XXX

In the miasma filled castle of the evil half-demon Naraku, Kagura and Kanna were walking along the corridor to their master's room. Naraku came out and saw at once that Kanna was missing her mirror.

"Did you fail…Kanna?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Naraku-sama, the demoness shattered your mirror," she said softly.

"Kagura, report to me what happened," Naraku demanded. "After I left, at least."

"Well, they did not fall for my corpse trap. That Kagome demoness, who claims to be Sesshomaru's sister, knew instantly that it was a golem–" the wind witch began.

"I said after I left. I knew she would not fall for the trap, but I designed it anyway, just in case Inuyasha and his little band of humans came along first," Naraku said.

"Yes, we landed and Kanna tried to take Kagome's soul, but it didn't work. The mirror start to shake and I sent an attack at both of them. They dodged it, and Sesshomaru attempted to slash me in half, but Kanna blocked his attack and sent it back at him. Kagome pulled him out of the way.

"I attacked Sesshomaru while Kagome tried to destroy the mirror. And she succeeded. She sprayed some sort of green mist and Kanna let go of the mirror. I think it was poison. She picked up the mirror and threw it against a tree. It shattered. I almost cracked my head when Sesshomaru burnt a hole through the feather I was floating on. And Kanna said that we should return to you, so that is all," Kagura said.

"…" Naraku was silently fuming inside, although outside he wore his infamous smirk. _I see…that demoness is more trouble than I thought…I suppose I'll have to dispose of her the hard way…_

He laughed his wicked laugh and said, "Kohaku, I have a job for you…and you too, Hakudoushi."

The two emerged from the darkness. "Yes, Naraku-sama?" Kohaku said.

"Hakudoushi, take Kohaku and Kagura with you to take down this demoness," Naraku said, handing Hakudoushi a small circular mirror. It buzzed a little and showed them the face of the demoness Naraku was starting to hate.

"I see, Naraku-sama. We won't fail," Hakudoushi said.

"If you do, I won't be disappointed. I don't think even _you_ will take her down," Naraku sneered. "Now, go."

Kohaku bowed momentarily before he, Hakudoushi, and Kagura vanished. Naraku looked at Kanna. "Kanna, you will have a new mirror, although this time, I expect you not to break it," he said.

"I understand, Naraku-sama," she said quietly.

XXX

Kagome decided to test out her new sword, the new and improved Shinsaiga. "Dragon Gale of Fury!" she called, swinging her sword up. The sheath that Bokuseno had made for her was stuck in her sash.

A huge twister formed out of thin air and tore up a long path of destruction in the ground. Wind and twisters destroyed trees, bushes and flowers, leaving deep long gashes in the ground and fallen trunks.

"Ah, Totosai has made it even stronger than before," she said, grinning as she sheathed the Shinsaiga.

Sesshomaru had just witnessed the destruction of practically a quarter of the landscape that had lain before them. Not even he had that type of power. His sister was, indeed, an all powerful being.

A swishing noise reached both their ears as the stench of Naraku drifted towards them. Kagome spun around and unsheathed her sword to clash with a spear-like weapon. "I see you are as good as Naraku said," a male voice said.

A boy with white hair who rode on a pale fire horse was above them. Kagura and Kohaku were floating on Kagura's feather.

"You see, Naraku ordered us to take you down, so prepare yourself!" Hakudoushi yelled.

"Ha, prepare myself for what? An invitation to Naraku's castle, so I can beat the brains out of him?" Kagome snorted, standing perfectly still as Entei lunged at her, Hakudoushi preparing to throw the spear and skewer her.

He swiped sideways with it, intending to slice off her head and showing that she wasn't much of a challenge. She seemed to have made it easier for him, standing still…_A perfect target…goodbye…_he thought dully, slashing at her in a crisscross pattern.

Kagome ducked under and jumped away. She raised the Shinsaiga. "Dragon Howling Strike!" Multiple waves of sound combined with destructive blots of lightning struck Hakudoushi straight in the chest, and piercing Entei through the neck. Both fell, but Hakudoushi lived, as he had no heart.

"Damn…why didn't that brat die?" Kagome said.

"He has no heart. He can't die unless his heart is destroyed. That goes for me, too," Kagura explained. "Kohaku here will die if the shard in his back is taken out."

"I have no interest in the shards, as I am already powerful enough to knock Naraku to his knees," Kagome snorted.

"But we were told to take you down, so we must obey Naraku-sama's orders!" Kohaku said, leaping off the feather and landing on his feet. He threw the chain sickle at Kagome.

She dodged it and Kohaku took the sickle back. He threw the chain to wrap around her body so she wouldn't be able to move. She let him do that, then, with a twitch of her aura, she destroyed the chains.

Kagura sighed. "Dance of the Dragon!" she called, swinging her fan.

Twisters ravaged the already torn up ground and headed for Kagome. "Reverse Hell Strike!" Kagome yelled, bringing her Shinsaiga down.

Kagura's attack disappeared into thin air, then with a mighty roar a huge black funnel rose from the ground and swallow her, Kohaku, Hakudoushi and Entei up. Their cries were heard as the funnel attempted to tear them apart.

"Naraku has been and always will be a king of fools," Kagome muttered, sheathing the Shinsaiga. "That was hardly a challenge."

She flicked her whip at the funnel and dispatched it. First to come down from the sky was a beaten and battered Kohaku. He had blood trickling form the corner of his mouth and he was unconscious. Next to fall with a thud was Hakudoushi. He was struggling to keep himself awake.

The third to fall like a little limp doll (wow, that rhymed, even though they're not spelled the same) was Kagura. She was cut in several places and she was unconscious. Her fan had been shredded, although some part of it hung on to the piece that Kagura held in her hand.

The last to come was the horse Entei. He hit the ground on his back and struggled to get up. Kagome looked coldly at the fire horse before flicking her whip over his smooth, pale skin, leaving angry red welts all over his body. Entei whinnied angrily and blacked out, slumping to the ground.

Hakudoushi finally managed to get to his feet. His angry eyes observed the condition of his horse. He looked back up at her and smirked. Kagome's eyes narrowed. _Arrogant brat._

"Ah, you are much stronger than Naraku said," he said. "I am astonished that I have failed to kill you as I kill every demon I am supposed to."

"Well, you can tell him that I won't ever bow down to him," she answered coolly.

Hakudoushi nodded ever so slightly and picked a feather out of Kagura's undone hair. He transformed it so it became a big feather and piled everyone on it, except for Entei. Hakudoushi whispered a few words into the horse's ears and took off.

A few moments later, the fire horse awoke and started in the direction Hakudoushi disappeared in. Kagome and Sesshomaru watched them go. "I don't think Naraku will ever understand that he cannot beat you or me, let alone Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said to his sister.

"I would agree. Naraku can send his minions anytime he wants, I'll just slice them into sashimi next time," she said, turning to walk back.

Sesshomaru glanced at the sky before turning to walk after his sister.

XXX

**Well, chapter four. Hope ya like it. PLZ R&R!**

**MF15**


End file.
